Bleeding Shadows
by spygurl
Summary: These are a collection of short horror storeis that are sure to intrigue you and convince you to sleep with the light on!


The Card of Brutal Fate

Panting heavily, Carmella braked briefly bending over, hands on her knees attempting to regain her breath. Carmella didn't know how much more she could run. Apprehensively glancing behind her, she exhaled a sigh of relief detecting no indication of the blood-covered beast. Concealed under popping veins and black holes of empty sockets replaced eyes. It had been pursuing her after she just witnessed the most horrifying moment of her life. What this revolting monster had done to her sister, Amazon, seemed impossible, but now she couldn't contain her trepidation and fury. Shaking in shock, she realized it was all her fault.

Earlier that day:

Amazon and Carmella were just wandering in the forest behind their house; exploring was one of their hobbies. But if they had known what had awaited them, they would have never stepped foot in this forest, nor any for that matter, again.

As the sisters strolled around, they came upon an old-fashioned looking machine in an isolated part of the woods which they had never discovered before. It was becoming late, and when the sun goes down, the woods grow eerily quiet and terribly dark. The few people who were residents in the house before them got themselves caught in that situation and never returned. When everyone concluded that they their departure would be perpetual, wild rumors and tales spread like malaria of their whereabouts and what had occurred; all the more reason to go home. Amazon hadn't even desired in the slightest to experiment it. In fact, Amazon refused fervently until finally giving in to Carmella's persistent pleading. Carmella, coffee-tanned skin and short chocolate brown curly hair, was always the eccentric and impulsive one taking risks constantly while Amazon, with her fiery crimson red hair and countless freckles, was cautious and timid. But this one time, she made an exception.

Slipping a few quarters in the coin slot, a typical-seeming card rolled right out. Amazon plucked it out and read the divination hesitantly. "Run." She stared at Carmella inquiringly, her eyebrows raised. The same query revolved through their minds: What could _that_ mean?

"Um . . . that's kind of creepy," Amazon muttered blandly. Interjecting their perplexed thoughts, their fears were soon authenticated. A creaky groaning split the ear-shattering silence treacherously beside them. Swiftly whirling to the west, they only saw a gray and black raccoon masquerading in between the leaves of a blueberry bush. Spotting it, it scuttled hastily away and into the depths of the forest.

"Oh, why it's only a squirrel," Carmella laughed along with Amazon. Both were showered with emancipation. But wait a second; Amazon reflected tensely, a raccoon or other forest animal would only create a diminutive rustle, not a piercing creek.

Peeking to the other side, Amazon's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open, only competent of stuttering, "C-Carmella?"

"Yes? What is it-? She was cut off as she gawked at the vile _thing_ that was crawling out of an old stone well, clawing and edging closer leisurely.

The raccoon wasn't the problem at all and it certainly wasn't the source of the clamor. Furthermore, it probably did not dash away because of the girls, but of dread and alarm of the menacing creature. But the raccoon wasn't the only one who was petrified.

What had locked eyes with each of the girls was indescribable it was so appalling, swathed completely in blood. Their minds were buzzing, trying to untangle the massive cluster of questions forming this way and that. However, they didn't exactly have time to conduct a scientific investigation, seeing as how the alien figure had commenced to lumber towards Carmella and Amazon with daunting anticipation. In a deathly whisper, it rasped, "Amazon, . . . your destiny is approaching."

All it took was one exchanged look at each other before they sprinted out of the bleak area and into the rest of the woodland, screaming cries of help. Alas, the silver moon did not show loyalty that night, failing to illuminate the route of escape. It was congested with towering trees that lingered over them as if scrutinizing their every move and branches that smacked them in the face, temporarily blinding the terrified sisters.

Unfortunately, Amazon had been rushing in the path of a thick log infiltrated with swarming packs of insects and tripped, plummeting to the rigid, hard ground and causing a _thud_ sound that echoed into the night. "Carmella!" she shrieked feebly.

Carmella settled on a split-second decision, and rapidly scrambled across a thorny prickled bush to aid Amazon and proceed. Although she was already halfway there, it didn't matter; it was too late. Footsteps were near and deafening as the beast reached Amazon before Carmella could.

"Noooooo!"Amazon wailed helplessly as it wrapped its slimy deformed hand around her throat and hauled up the poor girl to her quivering feet although she was barely capable of standing. In sequence arrived the most gruesome part yet.

"Amazon!" Carmella bellowed, tears streaking down her face. _What have I done?_ She thought miserably.

Slowly, the repugnant hand slid its hand into her heaving chest as if it was butter and gripped her heart, ripping it out and holding it up victoriously. Then, it crushed the heart into its body, absorbing it. At that moment, Carmella comprehended what the monster's body was composed of—other hearts of which it stole from its victims, absolutely sickening and dire.

Crumbling to her knees, wailing in agony and excruciating pain, Amazon collapsed backwards onto the ground with leaves blowing in the wind burying her now shriveled-up body. Dead. Amazon was dead! Carmella stared aghast feeling as though it were her heart that had been seized.

Glowering fiercely at the awful alien that had destroyed her life and murdered her sister, who had done nothing wrong at all, her infuriation and rage boiled but she knew she couldn't vanquish it right now; not without any weapons or preparation. Swearing she would receive vengeance, she clobbered the overgrown weeds, dirt, and rocks in her way and Carmella fled with renewed vigor and finally, exited.

Currently twenty-two, five years later, Carmella decided; it's time. Trekking to the secluded vicinity in the forest, she located the fortune-teller machine exactly where she left it. Depositing the coins in the designated slot, she exhaled a deep breath squeezing the razor-sharp knife in her sweaty palm ready to slaughter and most importantly, avenge Amazon. The beast would not evade her. It will suffer as it forced her sister to. This would at last satiate the overwhelming hunger she restrained for five years, but it would be well worth the elongated wait.

Determining Carmella's future, gradually, the card of brutal fate emerged . . .


End file.
